


Тени исчезают

by Ruadh



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Баки период, когда он узнает себя, сложный изломанный предыдущими попытками, период. У Бартона свой период (который за кадром). Они встречаются не осознанно, расходятся и снова встречаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени исчезают

Город все еще был неприветливый, мрачный, над ним зависли густые тучи. Барнс натянул капюшон на голову, пытаясь укрыться от мелкого, противного, моросящего дождя. Он сделал музыку погромче, чтобы из головы вынесло последние мысли. Почему-то он с трудом помнил эту улицу, не находил знакомых вывесок, не встречал знакомых лиц. Где-то мелькала старушка, которой он раньше покупал молоко, но сколько он ее не видел? Год? Два? Или пару дней? Время в его координатах было нарушено, мозг кипел от обилия воспоминаний, которые толпились в его голове.  
Он был обнулен. Это то, что он помнил, когда он был обнулен, он исполнял чужие приказы. Без эмоций, без разрушительных воспоминаний о прошлом. Старк говорил, что он был оружием, что через него просто нажимали на спусковой крючок. Старк врал. Барнс усмехнулся и перешел на бег, до магазина оставалась пара кварталов, дождь усиливался, влажность была повышенной и кроссовки уже промокли. Он мог делать вид, что он человек, мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дышать, но он не мог жить.  
Не получалось.  
Как справился Стив? Что держало его в мире, где не было никого? Где не было даже его, потому что из воспоминаний он мог сложить только свое имя и военную форму. Иногда, ночами, его пробирало на смех от того, насколько мало в нем осталось от человека, от того, насколько он солдат неизвестной никому войны.  
Он прикрыл глаза и бежал дальше, отмеряя шаги, запоминая расстояние физически, приучая свои мышцы к тому, что теперь это расстояние будет выглядеть именно так. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три-выдох. Барнс бежал в магазин за молоком, стараясь обогнать дождь, но с этим он уже опоздал. По возвращении его ждал строгий взгляд Стива и Старк, который снова покачает головой и исчезнет в неизвестном направлении. С остальными он почти не взаимодействовал, Наташи не было в башне, она тоже исчезла в неизвестном направлении. А Брюса он опасался, никогда не было ясно, в какой момент вылезет зеленый парень. Иногда, где-то не периферии мелькала Пеппер, он опознавал ее по звонкому цокоту каблучков по мраморному полу, Старк был позером.  
Больше в башне никто не появлялся. Это был большой гроб для всех надежд разом.  
Он бежал за молоком, когда чуть замешкался и потом замер. Рядом с ним замер высокий блондин, на нем как-то странно болталась толстовка, в одном ухе был наушник, а второй наушник тот зажал в руке и задумчиво крутил. Фиолетовая толстовка была то ли на пару размеров велика, то ли сам покрой был такой, что парень казался в ней худым. Барнс покачал головой и двинулся дальше, выкинув парня из головы.  
Только не удалось. Тот появился снова, в башне, уже не в толстовке, в экипировке. Огляделся, как будто знал в башне каждый винтик и уверенно пошел на кухню. Барнс замер, не зная, куда себя деть. Он пытался смотреть сериал, который ему рекомендовали психологи, эмоциональная разгрузка, всякие странные личности на экране. Он как правило усмехался и выключал на заставке, но сегодня от скуки посмотрел первую серию, пока тот парень не появился снова.  
На кухне было тихо, и только новый жилец? пил кофе. Когда Баки зашел в кухню, тот оторвал взгляд от столешницы, которую настойчиво изучал, и улыбнулся.  
— Привет, Джеймс, — улыбка у него была странная, но он хотя бы не выглядел отчаянно худым в этом своем костюме с трико.  
Барнс вздрогнул. Стив звал его Баки, по старой довоенной привычке. И это «Баки» делало внутри очень больно, потому что человека с таким именем давно не было. Он умер, упав с поезда и потеряв руку. Он умер в снегу, замерзнув к чертовой матери. Из него родился Джеймс Барнс, который был тем, кто жил дальше.  
Потом умер Джеймс. Нет, не так, Джеймса стерли и появился солдат, который не имел имени, не имел даже права на это имя. И вот это «Джеймс», оно выскребало из него внутренности, прогрызало себе дорогу вперед, к тому, что еще осталось от него. Он вздрогнул. Говорить внятно не получалось, потому что «Джеймс-Джеймс-Джеймс» билось в висках не переставая. Он разрывало на части, и голова начинала болеть, но что-то внутри откликалось на это. Что-то внутри поддавалось, был контакт.  
— Хреново выглядишь, парень, что, Старк тебя не кормит? — А парень продолжал говорить, как будто ничего не было. Как будто он стоял не перед Зимним Солдатом, убийцей, потрошителем. Как будто он говорил не с пустотой в его глазах. Усмешка на его лице, наверное, тоже была кривовата. Этакая пародия на человека.  
Иногда Барнс себя ненавидел. Очень сильно ненавидел за то, что совершил, совершит. Но не теперь. От Джеймса в чужом исполнении становилось легче.  
— Приятель, ты, если что, прямо ему говори, что не так. Старк понятливый.  
Барнс кивнул. Разговор был странный, заводил в тупик, требовал каких-то ответов. Но он не мог, не мог заставить себя говорить с ним. Не имел права открывать рот и что-то сообщать. Он даже не знал, кто это. Он просто кивнул и вышел из кухни.

Следующая встреча была странной. Барнс частенько бывал на крыше башни. Ему нравилась тишина, которая окружала это сооружение. Как мертвый гигант, башня хранила покой города. С самой верхушки были видны огни отдаленных районов. Отсюда он мог разглядеть Бруклин, он мог охватить взглядом весь город. Здесь всегда было тихо. Только парень на этот раз сидел на самом краю крыши, свесив ноги вниз и улыбался.  
— Привет. — Слова дались ему с трудом. Он приходил сюда не разговаривать, не слушать чужой треп, он сюда приходил чтобы забыть обо всем, и эта невольная компания лишила его такой возможности.  
— Садись, здесь как правило весело. Чувствуешь, что ты властелин мира? Нет? Да ты садись, Джеймс, садись, ветер сегодня сильный, мало ли, вдруг снесет вниз. Старк иногда ныряет с этой башни, и кэп седеет на глазах, но у Старка есть костюм, а у тебя, друг, нет даже крюка, чтобы зацепиться за парапет.  
Барнс сел рядом и присмотрелся поближе. Внешность парня, нет, мужчины, оказалась обманчива. Он не был молод. В уголках глаз собрались усталые морщинки, которые придавали лицу какую-то ненужную резкость. Губы были плотно сжаты, и только сейчас Барнс заметил, что у мужчины чуть серебрятся виски. Странный малый.  
— А ты?  
Казалось, с ним не нужно было разговаривать. С ним можно было просто молчать и имя было не так важно знать, как-то, что рядом можно просто замереть. Но мужчина усмехнулся и даже ответил.  
— Клинт Бартон. Если покопаешься в сети или попросишь Старка, узнаешь больше.  
Барнс ненавидел взаимодействовать с командой, ненавидел Старка за его живой характер. За его вечные усмешки, улыбки, за его речи, когда нужно молчать. Он не мог выдержать этого — Джеймс голосом Старка, потому что било в самое сердце, потому что вышибало дух и хотелось орать, что да-да-да-да, именно он убил Говарда и Марию Старк. Именно он причина всех бед. Именно Джеймс-чертов-Барнс. Не иначе.  
Он ненавидел Стива, который только горько улыбался и тянулся к нему со своим «Баки». Баки был так давно мертв, что он не хотел его воскрешать в ближайшем никогда. Баки не было, Стиву пора было с этим смириться. Стиву пора было оставить его в покое, в самом деле.  
И только тут, на крыше, он почему-то успокаивался в этой странной безумной компании. Клинт Бартон сидел и на самом краю и болтал ногами, заглядывал в бездну и усмехался каким-то своим мыслям, идеям. Барнс следил за ним цепко, стараясь уловить момент, когда тот сиганет вниз, почему-то эта картинка была такой яркой, что он никак не мог избавиться от нее.

Ему пришлось попросить Тони Старка о помощи и поискать информацию о Бартоне. Старк удивился, он удивился еще больше, когда узнал, как они познакомились. Только его удивление было сродни какому-то шоку, он что-то пробормотал про задание и ушел в неизвестном направлении. Только спустя час на планшет Барнса упал файл с грифом «секретно» и названием «Хоукай». Он открыл его, и с первой страницы на него смотрел тот же парень, в той же униформе, улыбающийся, какой-то исцарапанный, весь из себя. Невольно он улыбнулся в ответ, а потом начал читать. Файл был коротким, основная информация, когда родился, кто родные, где работал. Скучные файлы, которые не заменят настоящей истории.  
Он даже не вздрогнул.  
— Изучаешь? Знаешь, на этой фотке я получился так себе, немного ракурс не тот. Можно было бы снять все гораздо приличнее, или неприличнее.  
Бартон появлялся внезапно, вторгался в личное пространство, иногда называл его Джеймсом и пропадал в неизвестном направлении. Вот сейчас он как-то правильно, как нужно, навалился на плечо и заглядывал в собственный файл. Смешно морщил нос, на котором опять был пластырь.  
— А еще говорят, что я жмот, когда не делюсь печеньем. Джей, ты видел? Они пожалели на меня бумагу. Старк просто козел.  
Он все же вздрогнул, чужеродное «Джей» вписалось в него с разбегу и вышибло последние мозги. Ему показалось, что его ударили поддых и оставили задыхаться. Джея не было с ним ни в одной из эпопей его жизни. Из того, что он выскреб из памяти, он мог сказать точно, что Джея не было. Его мучили кошмары, он плохо ел, ненавидел свою жизнь и все еще бегал по утрам за молоком, потому что Стив как-то умудрялся все его выпивать. Он ненавидел свою жизнь. И так по кругу. Только Джея он не знал, и что-то ему подсказывало, стоило бы с ним познакомиться.  
— Можешь так ему и передать.

Со временем он привык, что Бартон появлялся на кухне с кофе и садился на край стола. Рассуждал о погоде, кривился и мерзко шутил над Старком. Иногда он болтал о чем-то отвлеченном, о Наташе, которую Джеймс не знал. О Будапеште, Ираке, Иране, чем-то еще. Иногда он был запыленным, как будто только что вырвался из пустыни, иногда он был в защитной маске. Он узнавал его по морщинкам у глаз, те становились глубже, когда Бартон был усталый и разглаживались, когда он веселился. Он рассказал о своей собаке, которую оставил дома и почти забыл про нее. О музыке, которую забывал менять, и что друзья нещадно шутили над ним, переставляя треки в плеере. Что второй наушник барахлил, и Джеймс сам не понял, как его угораздило купить ему новые, такие же сиреневые, как были у Бартона в руках в самый первый день. (Наверное, это фотографическая память, не иначе). Только он боялся их отдать ему, в какой-то из дней ему показалось, что эти наушники единственное реальное, что у него есть в этой жизни. Жалкие сиреневые затычки в уши.  
Джеймс и сам был жалок.  
Он сидел на крыльце башни, скрытый с улицы большими воротами, вертел в руках порванный кроссовок и усмехался. Ну так и было, просто он жалкий. Стив уже отправился на свою пробежку, Старк, скорей всего спал (А если не спал, то завис в гараже, и это надолго). А Джеймс занимался кризисом личности, сидя на крылечке и свесив голую ногу со ступенек. Это было глупо, но он чувствовал себя тем самым кроссовком, который изодрался настолько, что его проще было выкинуть. Как было бы просто, если бы людей выкидывали за ненадобностью.  
«Ты не нужен».  
И все, и ты на свалке. Тебе не нужно учиться с этим жить, тебе не нужно быть живым, целым. Ты просто не нужен. Он бы закрыл глаза и выключился, до момента, когда понадобился бы кому-то другому. Кому-то еще. Джеймс сам вздрогнул от этих мыслей. Раньше они его не посещали.  
— Чувак, тебе пора купить новую обувь. Ты этой что, играл в футбол кирпичами? Хотя нет, не говори ни слова. — Бартон стоял у крыльца и весело улыбался подняв руки.  
Джеймс сам не понял, когда начал улыбаться в ответ. Но в какой-то там по счету раз он научился отвечать улыбкой на улыбку. Иногда он даже ответно шутил, все еще неуверенно и криво, но Бартон не утруждал себя комментариями успехов. Он просто кивал и принимал все как должное. Джеймс ценил эти времена, ценил как раз за то, что все было просто. Ни разговоров, ни передышки, ни требований, ни отсрочки — ничего. От него не хотели ничего. Как-то раз он поймал себя на том, что целится так, как советовал Бартон. Это был странный жест доверия с его стороны.  
— И научись уже разговаривать, если ты однажды попросишь кэпа купить молоко, он приволочет тебе цистерну.  
Бартон был такой колючий, чужой, не дружественный, но его манеры заставляли жить. Джеймс только кивнул и в очередной раз подумал о том, что где-то в кармане его старой куртки лежат наушники, которые совсем не его. И пора бы ему набраться смелости и отдать их адресату.

В какой-то из дней вернулась Наташа. Джеймс не отслеживал время, для него все это слилось в какой-то нескончаемый забег, который завершится только выстрелом в голову. Иногда от напряжения у него кружилась голова, и он почти готов был потерять сознание, выключиться. Иногда он находил в себе силы смеяться над шутками Бартона, но чаще всего он не успевал и слова вставить, как тот исчезал в неизвестном направлении. На самом деле, он начал думать, что сходит с ума. Что все, что с ним происходит — его тяжкий сон в криокамере, и он скоро проснется, и все пойдет по прежнему. Джеймс уйдет, Джея он не нащупает в себе, и снова очнется Зимний солдат.  
Он поджидал это время, чтобы найти Бартона и припомнить ему долги в виде шуток и парочки трюков с оружием. Он выжидал так долго, что сам не заметил как втянулся в эту игру и стал ждать, когда Клинт придет снова. Что скажет? Как посмотрит? Будет ли это шутка или он снова даст дельный совет?  
Услышит ли он еще одно «Джей»?  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, Джей, — руки у Бартона теплые, он пахнет солнцем, и Джеймс жмурится впитывая эти ощущения. Руки спокойно лежат на его плечах, чуть шершавые от долгой работы с оружием, обветренные, и ногти местами обломанные, видимо, опять где-то влип. — Слишком много.  
Бартон смеется, что-то говорит еще. Но в основном Барнсу хочется, чтобы Клинт молчал, чтобы за его спиной не было распахнутой двери, чтобы никто не видел того, что хочется сделать. Чтобы Клинт не ушел в очередной раз.  
Только двери распахнуты, и Джеймс давно сошел с ума, потому что кроме него никто не видит Бартона. Запыленная хмурая Наташа косится в его сторону, как будто что-то улавливает, но молчит. Старк сидит свесив голову и устало трет виски, а Стив раздавлен каким-то новостями.  
Джеймс не слушает их, старается не вслушиваться, потому что в груди уже скребет что-то знакомое. В груди что-то снова сломалось.  
ОН не выходил на общий совет так давно, что уже и забыл как громко говорит Старк, когда нервничает. Он ругался и просил у Фьюри лучших врачей, Стив сидел спокойно, но под ладонями трещал стол. Наташи снова не было рядом.  
Джеймс не слушал никого, сосредоточив свое внимание на фотографии с монитора. Там на заставке стояла фотография Бартона, и он то исчезал, то появлялся на экране снова. Еле уловимый.  
Наушники давно перекочевали в карман брюк, так и не отданные адресату. Стив устало качал головой, Старк сдавленно что-то говорил, что они помогут, вытащат даже с того света, что Бартон остался живым.  
Джеймс усмехнулся. Он, видимо, сошел с ума.  
Совещание продолжалось.  
— Я должен был сказать тебе?  
Он не хотел говорить, наушники прожигали карман, и он отчаянно силился вспомнить свой бег под дождем, громкую музыку в ушах и врезавшуюся в память картинку. Парень в помятой толстовке стоит и вертит один наушник в руках. Эта картинка приходила к нему снова и снова, как бы он не старался ее забыть, изгнать.  
— Наверное надо было, Джей.  
Голос Клинта звучал устало и тускло, как будто он с трудом подбирал слова. Джеймс смотрел на Старка, который что-то бормотал себе под нос, на Стива, который качал головой, и думал, что должен дойти до палаты и просто вручить ему уже эти наушники. Пусть даже он…  
Руки у Клинта были теплые, шершавые, снова обветренные, а нос, которым он ткнулся ему в шею был холодный, как у собаки, о которой он говорил. Джеймс закрыл глаза и постарался припомнить трек, который играл в его ушах, когда они встретились.  
Наверное, надо было сказать хоть что-то, произнести слова или фразы, которые что-то бы значили. Но их тишина на двоих и тихое «Джей» было честнее.

Бартон пришел к нему в комнату сам, Джеймс не ждал никого, он лежал и смотрел в потолок, когда дверь распахнулась. Он не вздрогнул, не вскочил, он сделал ровным счетом ничего, потому что он все еще думал о том, что ненужных людей нужно выбрасывать на помойку, как его, например.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя есть подарок.  
Голос Клинта звучал отрывисто, непривычно громко, непривычно живо. Джеймс перевел глаза с потолка на него и невольно подскочил в кровати. Тот стоял, опираясь на косяк, нога была зафиксирована гипсом, лицо ничем не напоминало того мужчину с фотографии, потому что частично было замотано бинтами и то тут, то там проглядывали синяки. И от Клинта не пахло солнцем, пахло больницей, лекарствами. Пахло жизнью.  
— Привет, Джей.  
Джеймс-Джей впервые за последние дни позволил себе улыбнуться.


End file.
